Questions for the GM November
This set of questions was compiled by Scout1idf. Interview starts below the line. Questions are in Bold, answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. Introductory text has been left unformatted. Questions start at first bolded sentence. ---- A group of adventurers gathered at “The Beggar's Arms” on Gull Street in Port Hallik after watching the annual boat races. Without warning, a Gate opened and a Sage walked through with a great scroll in hand. He approached the adventurers and said, “Tis time to ask the questions you most desire answered, but please make haste and do not waste time.” The great adventurer Hawk (oldschool) was first to step forward and ask: “Regarding Ezerok's sudden reappearance: Is it just part of the Halloween surprises or was Halloween just the launch date for further Ezerok developments. Answer: Ezerok's sudden reappearance wasn't related to the Halloween events, and there are plans for him to play a role going forward. '''Also can we expect further developments with Ezerok. More importantly, can we expect different "things" for those that refused to serve him vs. his supporters? As in, xp awards/possibilities for his refuters comparable at least to those that his followers received.” Answer: Those who refused to serve Ezerok can expect a different role with regards to Ezerok, going forward. His supporters may be rewarded for their efforts by Ezerok himself, while those who deny him may find themselves rewarded by another entity. '''Scout (scout1idf) stepped up and added: “Will we ever be fighting Ezerok personally?” Answer: Fighting Ezerok might not be advised, in the classic combat sense, as he is an immortal being of immense power -- far more powerful than even Runeskin and his minions. However, that's not to say his "end" might not come at the hands of a brave and resourceful adventurer!'' '''That prompted Ehrmlyn (mattman20) to follow up with: “I chose to serve Ezerok, but I'm wondering if maybe we'll get to betray him?” Answer: Yes, such an option would make sense, but it would certainly serve to induce the wrath of someone like Ezerok!'' '''Scout stepped back up and asked: “On another subject, will a count down timer be put in at Tarramyre like the other MP have or will it stay as it is with the blocks of text?" Answer: I believe all those timers were supposed to be the same...shame on me!'' I'll look into that and see that it is made the same as the others. '''“Also, if no-one mind me asking another question: “Shouldn't the Shimmering Silver weapons do special damage against Redwolf of Sageholt and his Wolfkin because of the 'silver' or doesn't silver harm werewolves in Sryth?" Answer: An interesting point, although the silver referred to in the "shimmering silver" weapons is a description of their shimmering effect, and not of the makeup of the blade. Those items appear as normal items, but at times emit a bright, silver shimmer. '''There was a long pause after the last question was asked and the Sage started toward the Gate. Scout stood and said, "Please wait." The Sage turned to face Scout and said, "What is it, I thought your questions were finished." ' '''Scout replied, "I am almost ashamed to ask the most important question on all of our minds, but it must be asked. Don't you have anything for us? Answers to past questions?" ' 'The Sage looked at the scroll in his hands then shook his head no. He said, "Perhaps soon." ' '''Answer: Yes, I apologize for failing to answer the previous batch of questions! There were one or two batches prior to the previous one that I did send back, but I believe they were not received, or the person to whom they were sent was no longer active on the forum. Please resubmit any past questions that have not been answered, and I will be sure to answer them. Again, sorry about that! '''With no more questions forthcoming, the Sage rolled up the scroll and stepped back through the gate and was gone... ----